kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
109. The Butler, Fanatical
The Butler, Fanatical (その執事、信仰, Sono Shitsuji, Shinkō) is Chapter 109 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary At the Midford Manor, Edward Midford practices cricket. He notes to himself a few things: it is nearly September, he will be in the upper sixth, his last year, and he must focus, now that he is a prefect of Weston College. Paula goes over to Edward and informs him that a guest has arrived for him. Edward is bemused since the visitor has not sent so much as a calling card beforehand to notify him of his impending arrival. Inside, Edward meets Herman Greenhill, much to his shock. Herman apologizes for his sudden arrival and comments on Edward's devotion to training; he adds that because of Edward, Weston College is safe. Edward is horrified by Herman's words, saying that the comment is rich coming from him, who has done many bad things which compromised Weston College's safety. Herman expresses his regret for committing the heinous crime of murdering Derrick Arden, his friends, and Johann Agares, which he calls a "foolish and unforgivable misdeed," and admits that no matter how much he repents, it will never be enough and that he is too ashamed to face Edward. He adds that, however, it is precisely due to his shame that he has come to see Edward. Herman, then, asks Edward if he has any worries, and says that, back then, he, Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet were "drowning in their troubles" and passed the point of no return. They were tormented by their mistakes, even after being expelled from Weston College. Knowing fully well that they can never undo their transgression, Herman began to think about what he can do from now on, and the other three feel the same way. Now, they regularly gather and discuss all kinds of things. He asserts that his circle of friends has grown, he has changed for the better, and now every day is "radiant" to him. Subsequently, Herman points out that Edward must be stressed, since he is the new prefect, and the responsibilities of prefects are great. In hopes of preventing Edward from becoming like them back then, he invites Edward to participate in one of their meetings, assures Edward that it will easier on him if he has a place to talk about his grievances and anxieties that he cannot show his underclassmen, and adds that he wants to converse with Edward again, like in the old days. Edward accepts the offer, much to Herman's delight; an overjoyed Herman tells him that they meet every week on Saturdays, and hands him a written invitation (anyone with it can attend the meeting) upon which is: Sphere Music Hall on Saturdays at eight o'clock. On Saturday, at eight, Edward heads over to the Sphere Music Hall. At the party, he is greeted by Cheslock, who has been invited by Gregory. Edward says that it is his first time at a music hall, remarking on the variety of people there. Cheslock points out that music halls are for average folks and that it is completely different from "stuffy opera houses reserved for toffs," adding snidely that a "li'l young master" like Edward would not know. They comment on the surprising number of different people there and on the free food given, speculating that it is the charitable work of some noble or other. Herman calls Edward and Cheslock over to where he and the other three former prefects are. Herman says that today they talk, all of them together. Edgar says that social status has no place there and that the place is for everyone to enjoy together. Lawrence says that they should expand their horizons and share their knowledge with everyone. Gregory does not say anything. They all toast. During the party, the former prefects mingle with the crowd; Herman distributes food to the guests, Edgar plays an instrument while the guests dance, Lawrence teaches the poor how to read, and Gregory draws a vase of flowers while pretending to draw the man who is posing for the picture. Edward enjoys watching the former prefects entertain the guests, but soon notices a strange person having his customer's blood drop in a cup, while others observe him in awe. He asks Herman why people have collected around him, and Herman tells him that that is Blavat Sky's divination. His fortunes are renowned for their accuracy and encourage Edward to try it out, but Edward refuses, saying that he does not an interest in that sort of thing. When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman declares that it is time to say goodbye, and Edgar suggests that they close with "the usual." When Edward questions what the usual is, Gregory explains that everyone typically sings a song together, handing both Edward and Cheslock a copy of the sheet music for the song. They are nervous because they do not know the song, and Lawrence assures them it does not matter if they cannot "hold a tune or mix up the words" because simply "singing at the top of your lungs feels grand." The music begins, and the guests sing and dance with glee. Eventually, Edward and Cheslock warm up to it and join the festivity. Later, Edward arrives home and is greeted by his sister Elizabeth Midford, who after hearing the party was fun from Edward, says that she wants to go as well. After hesitating, Edward agrees to take her with him next time. She rejoices and states that she will have "dress to the nines"; Edward affectionately pats her head, saying that, dressed up or not, she is the cutest in all the world. In the morning, at Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian Michaelis comes in Ciel Phantomhive's office and gives him a letter from Queen Victoria. On the letter, the Queen tells him that she enjoyed the tea party with Sieglinde Sullivan the other day and asks him, for Charles Phipps's sake, which cake of the cakes she sent home he likes most. She, then, requests for him to visit the Sphere Music Hall, which is a popular music hall that holds mysterious gatherings every Saturday, to investigate, disclosing her concern with the absence of social classification—men and women of all ages are enthralled by it, "be they peers or laborers"—and the sheer number of attendees—the street in front of the hall tends to teem with carriages on Saturday nights. Interest piqued, she sent investigators to look into the event, but they, when questioned by Charles Grey and Charles Phipps, confessed that they have found nothing; and oddly so, the investigators themselves became regular attendees, even after their investigation was over. The Queen admits that she has never before heard of parties that permit all sorts to attend, and is worried that "some manner of evil scheme" may be taking place. She ends the letter with a question asking Ciel for his thoughts on the subject. After reading the letter, Ciel inspects the Sphere Music Hall invitation the Queen has provided for him, and says that he did not know such a music hall existed. Abruptly, an agitated Edward rushes in, shouting Ciel's name. Ciel notes aloud that Edward has gone pale and how rare it is for him to come without sending a letter first. Edward announces that Elizabeth has "run away from home," to Ciel's and Sebastian's shock. Characters in order of appearance *Edward Midford *Paula *Herman Greenhill *Cheslock *Edgar Redmond *Lawrence Bluewer *Gregory Violet *Blavat Sky *Elizabeth Midford *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Charles Grey *Charles Phipps Navigation es:Capítulo 109 it:Capitolo 109 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc